


被偷走的那五年

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: Chris失去了五年的记忆。他们是结婚了，Sebastian说，但是也离婚了，在他出车祸的那天





	1. Chapter 1

Chris和Sebastian拥抱，香槟杯碰在一起，他记得自己说了什么，让银色西装的男人笑得温柔，这孩子白天的采访还拘谨的很，一沾上酒会就成了慵懒的猫咪，漂亮得让人移不开眼。

他们在角落的位置，Chris爱死了昏暗的灯光，他的弟弟正在帮忙挡酒，这样他就有机会用自己的嘴唇贴上Sebastian的，他甜蜜的男孩抓紧高脚杯的底座，小心翼翼地回应着，深吻结束后Sebastian乖巧地把脑袋搭在他的肩膀上，等他选择待会儿做爱的地点。

这才是让他心烦的事。

Chris看着不远处已经快喝趴了的Scott，如果可以，他也想这样醉倒，可以撒泼耍赖地把裤兜里的戒指套在Sebastian手上，这样的求婚非常不浪漫，甚至是一团糟，更可恶的是他现在还无比清醒，至少比红着脸要来咬他领扣的Sebastian清醒得多。

他们的地下恋情快三年了，Chris从没有爱过男人，Sebastian也是女友不间断的花花公子，连他们自己都不敢相信——被女孩们称赞的嘴唇和深情成了另一个男人的专属。

“Chris……”Sebastian的声音被酒精浸得软糯，他们只隔两岁，而Chris在某些时候总觉得他还是个孩子，比如现在，怀里的人把嘴唇咬成玫瑰红，又醉醺醺地扑过来咬他的。

“宝贝，等一下，宝贝——Sebby。”经纪人适时地发来短信，419的地点和来接他们的车的排号，体贴又谨慎。Chris叹气，搂过男人的腰，给小蜜糖的“监护人”发了一条短信汇报动向，对方回了一个白眼的表情。

Chace咬牙切齿地把几乎倒在他地上的Scott拉起来，似乎把对Chris的不满都撒在了眼前的醉汉身上。

“上次我交代你的事你到底有没有跟你老哥说？”

“是的，是的，多一点润滑剂，不然你会踢烂他的屁股，然后他们都只能那样趴着睡了。”

怎么说Scott也是最靠谱的弟弟，没有把他老哥听完后还认真记在日记本里的事说出来，他可不想Chris在Chace这里又多一条可以嘲讽的黑料。今晚的杀青派队Chace先生都保持着一贯的警惕，然而Sebastian欢快地凑到男友身边，两个人摸摸蹭蹭地好像分离了七十年。

那是Steve和Bucky，你们前天才见过！Chace郁闷地灌了自己两杯酒。

另一边也好不到哪去，Sebastian比他想象的要热情的多，上车后就迫不及待地够他的嘴唇，小醉鬼最终亲到他的鼻尖，委屈地撇嘴。Chris觉得自己才是委屈的那个，喝醉的男友异常粘人，火辣得像是吃完猫薄荷的布偶猫，他甚至想把这个欲求不满的小荡妇按在这里来一发车震或者口活。

“Chris——帮我，拜托……”Sebastian已经伸手解自己的扣子了，Chris扑过去压住他深吻，不动声色地拨开他扯住衣领的手扭在身后，他现在就抓着这双手，却没法掏出口袋里的戒指。

他们分开时，Sebastian意犹未尽地伸出舌头描摹Chris的唇瓣，他当然知道怎样取悦自己的男友，越过下巴吸住他的喉结，让他尽情地染上自己的酒味，毫不掩饰地为他沉沦，如果他是只母猫，Sebastian想，那“她”已经因为男人的荷尔蒙发情了。

“等等，baby。”Chris调整着呼吸，他不确定能不能成功，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

“我想跟你结婚。”

“我也……什么？”

性欲弥漫的气氛冷了下来，Sebastian愣神地看着Chris给他的无名指套上戒指，这只他在电影里换成铁臂的手，精致的素戒在斑驳的灯光中分外惹眼，男人小心翼翼地含住他的嘴唇轻啄了几下，耐心地等待答案。

“你愿意吗，Sebby？”

“我……”

戛然而止。

Chris看着对面的心理医生，和墙壁融为一体的白大褂令他无比头疼，他的弟弟放在他肩膀上的手都像是滚烫的熔岩。

“就是这样，我们从杀青酒会离开，回去的路上出了车祸。”

Chris说得毫无感情，好像他头上的绷带除了丑没有任何作用，他不想待在这儿，Sebastian在哪儿？不管怎样，他不应该比自己伤得更重了，只是医生古怪的表情和拒绝眼神交流的Scott都让他意识到事情好像不会止步于此。

“Chris……”Scott总算大发慈悲地开口，“这是五年前的事了。”

他还不如不开口。

如果这里不是医院，如果不是他被绷带缠绕的部位还生生的疼，这种时空穿越的恶作剧幼稚到能让他笑话Scott一年，Chris尴尬地在裤腿上搓了搓，这是他焦虑的征兆。五年，他丢失了五年的记忆，不管Chris怎样努力搜刮自己的大脑都无济于事，他只记得自己向Sebastian求婚，那孩子红着眼睛，像受惊的白兔。

那后来呢？这个问句盘踞他的心脏。

“别别别！拜托，老哥，你现在不能开车。”Scott跟在男人身后，急得想被踩了尾巴的小兽，“我来，我来。”他痛恨自己的狗腿模样。

Chris的公寓请人打扫过了，冷清但不脏乱，兄弟俩极有默契的瘫倒在沙发上，也许他该问点什么，反正问什么都不奇怪，他好像忘了一切，这种感觉太糟糕了，现在想想，冬日战士在寻找回忆的时候大概也是煎熬又脆弱的吧。

冬日战士，Sebastian。

“发生了很多事吗？Lisa还好吗？”

“比你好，她在意大利度假，阳光，果汁，还有她的宝贝大檐帽，你见过的。”

“有吗？”

好吧，第一回合他就出局了，Lisa还不错，晚一点Scott就会给她留言，你不那么宝贝的儿子状况良好，好到医生让他滚蛋，别霸占床位。

“那，Sebastian呢？操，别用这种眼神看我！你知道我们是什么关系，我有次还是找你借的安全套！”Chris暴躁地抓乱自己的头发，没错，Scott看着他，眼神放空，他永远也忘不了他老哥被踹出来找他要安全套的模样。

“你们结婚了。”

Scott后悔了，他没有想到Chris会有这么大的反应，更没料到身心疲惫的自己竟然追不上一个伤患，听他把话说完啊，混蛋Chris，Scott气得狠捶方向盘。

刚睡醒的Sebastian以为自己家的门铃怀里，猛烈的砸门声让他有给911打电话的冲动。头毛杂乱的小熊打着哈欠给黑屏的手机充上电，起床气和宿醉让Sebastian灌下了一整杯蜂蜜柠檬水才慢悠悠地去开门，看到Chris的一瞬间，当机的大脑做了最直接的反应。

“等等！Sebby，别关门——”

刚刚睡醒还头疼的Sebastian并没有撑多久，他也不太敢用力，Chris在医院躺了半个月他是知道的，万一碰到他的伤口就麻烦了。同时Chris也感谢自己去健身房的习惯，紧绷的肌肉卡住门缝，他的Seb真是个甜心，完全没用力，他几乎没费什么力气就挤进去拥抱他的宝贝。

“你他妈怎么回事，Chris Evans！”

毫无威慑力的低吼，Chris把脑袋搭在Sebastian的肩头，暧昧地亲吻一下一下的落在侧颈，这里够敏感了，还穿着家居服的男人腿肚子打颤，完全推不开黏在他身上的大型金毛。

“起来，起来！Chris……唔……”

突然的深吻让好不容易封存的思念和委屈一股脑地涌回Sebastian的心脏，他绝望地攀上男人的脖子，也许他刚刚打完吊瓶，嘴里全是药物作用的苦涩。Chris揉着他的后脑，恨不得把他无助的甜心揉进自己的身体，狠狠地汲取着男人嘴里的甜味，好像是蜂蜜。

在Chris把手伸进他的衣服时，Sebastian发出一声黏糊的呻吟，老天，他像融化的巧克力，又烫又甜又软，诱惑他品尝更多。Chris悄悄地眯着眼，五年的时间并没有在Sebastian脸上流下什么证明，他还是那么好看，眼角多了温柔的细纹，如果2014年的他是性感的野性小猫，那么现在他已经是属于自己的了，他的丈夫。

“别，Chris……”Sebastian在他们情不自禁之前推开了Chris，男人惊讶委屈地像被抛弃的孩子，他狠下心，“别这样，Evans。”

“可是，为什么？我们已经结婚了不是吗？”虽然Sebastian撤出了他的怀抱，Chris依旧不死心地抓着他的手，那里没有戒指，他才开始慌张。

“是，我们结婚了，在2014年。”Sebastian忍着被揭开伤疤的疼痛，“但是，”他调整了一下自己的声音，不让自己听起来像哽咽，“我们离婚了，在你出车祸的那天。”


	2. Chapter 2

这不难看出端倪，他不记得了。

Sebastian往他手里塞了一杯热的蜂蜜水，还没回过神的男人一口一口地往嘴里送，他不喜欢蜂蜜水，更不喜欢热饮品，但是和Sebastian在一起之后他的冰咖啡供应越来越少，他的胃大概早就习惯了这种烫人的甜腻饮料。

Scott来得不慢，Sebastian靠着墙壁，而他的老哥几乎把自己缩在沙发的角落，这个场景太诡异了，Chris有这么吃瘪的时候吗？

“所以现在是什么情况……”

“你要看吗？”

冷漠，无奈，生无可恋，这些复杂的情绪里还夹杂了一丝没怎么掩饰的心疼，Scott打了一个冷颤，他突然不想看了，Chris明显是焦虑过度，而Sebastian总有办法抚平他的情绪，他们出席漫展，采访时安静的出奇的Sebastian强势地把突发焦虑症的Chris按在化妆间舌吻。

只因为他的傻老哥拒绝在工作时间吞下药片，在这件事之前，Scott一直以为Sebastian是更被动的那个。

“过来。”Sebastian在另一边的单人沙发坐下，揽住Chris的脖子，“过来我这里，Chris。”

这个声音有点像撒娇了，伙计。Scott欲言又止地看着Chris爬上Sebastian的腿，对，爬，因为另一个男人连套在他脖子上的手都没松开，这个姿势他太熟悉了，这两个混蛋在热恋期的时候肆无忌惮地黏在一起，只不过现在位置调换了。

Chris心安理得地蹭着Sebastian的脖子，庆幸那场车祸并没有把他的爱情和理智一起撞进垃圾桶，不得不说，Sebastian宣告他们已经离婚的那一刻他确实有点冲击，也可能不只一点，但是没有时间给他去搜刮破破烂烂的记忆碎片，到底发生了什么？在他的想象里，Sebastian，他全世界最甜蜜的小孩，求婚成功后的炮应该是一次最棒的体验。

噢，他一定生气了，Chris看着Sebastian鼓起来的腮帮，是了，他生气的样子这么可爱。

好脾气的甜心上次生气还是他在床上不懂节制地索取，腰酸腿疼的Sebastian也是这样，鼓着腮帮，哭得眼睛红肿，而他吸住鼓起的可爱区域，再次挺进男人瘫软的身体。

“Chris Evans……”脸颊被咬住的Sebastian咬牙切齿地推开罪魁祸首，无视他无辜的眼神，“给我起开，就现在！”

“看到了？就是这么个情况。”Chris锲而不舍地钻回Sebastian的怀抱，“他，好像状态不太好，所以你带他的药了吗？”

“拜托，Sebby，我很好，真的。”

“那最好了，Evans先生，Scott你带他回去吧。”

Chris哀嚎一声倒在小熊的胸脯上。

“不行，我头疼……”

这个角度Sebastian看不到，Scott却清清楚楚地收到了来自亲哥的眼神警告，凶狠到让他怀疑自己是导致他车祸的肇事司机，而不是任劳任怨把他接出医院的好弟弟，口袋里的药盒变得异常尴尬，Scott收回手背在身后。

Chris又把他的脖子蹭红了一片，Sebastian不排斥这个动作，事实上，他很喜欢亲吻Chris的侧颈和喉结，喜欢在那里留下吻痕，让他的丈夫不得不打领带出门。

“OK，Seb，虽然这件事不太真实。”Scott用袖子擦擦额头的汗，“Chris失忆了，我的记忆停在了2014年的那场车祸。”

这个不难猜，只是有些难以接受，Sebastian把男人从领口伸进去抚摸自己肩膀的手逮出来，虽然离婚了，但他依旧拥有这五年的幸福回忆，他爱Chris，非常非常爱，可是他不记得了。

“就当是，帮帮老朋友，哥们，如果谁能帮Chris想起来，我只能想到你了。”

“那你呢？”

和他结婚的又不是我！Scott抿着嘴唇，他希望自己看起来足够诚恳，或者有令人信服的理由。

“我很忙，非常忙，真的，就一个月，一个月之后他的的经纪人就该揪着他的耳朵让他回去拍戏或者别的什么事。”

哦，尴尬的男人在Sebastian面无表情地注视下带上了门。他不知道Sebastian用了什么方法让Chris乖乖坐在沙发上，反正他刚刚上车就收到了短信。

「帮帮我，兄弟，我们得重新开始。」

一觉回到恋爱前对Chris打击不小，如果他死皮赖脸地撒撒娇还能把Sebastian揽到自己怀里，或者挤到他的怀里，但是亲吻以及更深入的交流是不可能了，比如现在，Sebastian在厨房，他被扔在客厅，怎么想都凄凉无比，Chris委屈地攥紧衣角。

Anthony不知道要怎么形容这个场景，Scott在自己的酒吧里被人抓着衣领，高大的身躯不断地往吧台地下缩，像极了被逼近小巷的中学生。

“Scott Evans！”现在他知道Chris被Sebastian叫全名是什么感受了，“让你哥哥从Seb家搬出来，就现在！”

不愧是最好的朋友兼前室友，Chace用的句式和都Sebastian一模一样，Scott一边尽可能地安抚着炸毛的小狐狸，一边向看戏的Anthony求助。

“冷静点，Chace，我们是来解决问题的。”

Anthony是五年前婚礼的受邀好友之一，他当然清楚他们有多恩爱，那个隐秘而温馨的婚礼是Chris自己设计的，只邀请了家人和几个好友，而Chace也是在场的，嬉笑着给他紧张的Seb补好口红。

“听着，我没打算帮忙，你们根本不知道Seb有多痛苦，关于他们的过去和这个操蛋的结局，我劝你们，在Chris恢复记忆之前让他和Sebastian断了才是我们要做的事！”

一口气说了这么多，Chace胸口起伏，仰头灌完杯子里的酒，嘎嘣嘎嘣地嚼着冰块。说实话，他们秘密结婚秘密分手，要说理由，在场的没有一个知道，要说谁出轨什么的还真没人信。

Scott想起他老哥赖在Seb怀里撒娇的样子，不自觉地打了个冷颤，Chris会出轨？这和他私下支持川普的不靠谱程度不遑多让。那Sebastian呢？Chace敲着手里的玻璃杯，明明看起来毫不在意的Seb在喝醉后趴在自己身上不吵不闹默默流泪的样子再次掐住了他的心脏。

Anthony不想回忆那两个混球在片场的小动作，甚至有点想给妻子打电话。

在Scott的软磨硬泡下，Chace还是加入了群聊，第一是Scott过于烦人，第二，如果Seb有机会重新找回幸福，他没资格替他拒绝。

这里已经很久没有出现像样的晚餐了，牛肉沙拉和焗土豆一直是Sebastian的最爱，可是他手忙脚乱地把煎糊的食材扔进垃圾桶时被Chris捉了个正着，所以在厨房忙碌的人成了他。

Sebastian眨眨眼睛，僵硬地把牛肉往嘴里送，咸香鲜嫩的口感刺激着他的味蕾，胃里火辣辣的疼痛排斥着正常食物，但是这感觉太他妈的棒了。

“谢谢。”

Chris笑得温柔，Sebastian别扭的道谢怎么看都可爱得不行，他曾在朋友家见过一只很冷淡的布偶猫，也是这样别扭地抱住主人的手，不让她拿走递到嘴边的猫薄荷。

“之前都是我做饭吗？”

“嗯，我不学。”Sebastian补充道，“但是我会洗碗。”

“正好，我讨厌洗碗。”

也许是想到了什么，Sebastian抿嘴笑了起来，让Chris看得有些痴了，记忆块一片空白的焦虑感席卷而来，如果他的爱人回忆起他们的曾经，他却只能傻愣愣地发呆，好像有什么东西刺破了他的肺，每次呼吸都伴随疼痛。

“Evans。”发颤地手被包裹住，Sebastian的手软软的，但攥得那样紧，“你还好吗？”

“别，Seb，别叫我Evans，求你……”

Sebastian张着嘴，他要说什么，我希望你能快点接受现实，但是Chris现在的状态让他害怕，Sebastian只是拉着他的手，把那些苦涩残忍的话咽了回去。

“Chris。”

“嗯。”

“Chris。”

“……”

他把Sebastian拉到自己怀里，到底是哪里出错了，他们怎么会离婚呢？明明从Chris Evans把Sebastian Stan列入自己的生活的那天起，他们就给“分开”打上了叉。

“去洗澡好吗？客房已经收拾好了，睡衣……就穿你以前的。”为了安抚眼前的焦虑患者，Sebastian主动在他右脸的痣上轻轻地落在一个吻，“会想起来的，我保证，什么都能想起来。”

从明天开始吧。Sebastian闭上眼睛，他总得习惯和接受现实，他们一起。


	3. Chapter 3

这才第一周。

Sebastian把自己裹在被子里，迷茫地看着端到自己面前的早餐，继续抬头，Chris俯下身在他的嘴角亲了一下，还揉了他的头发。

“早上好，Sebby。”Chris笑得灿烂，甚至把脸凑到了他的唇边。

早餐时间并不愉快，Chris揉着被Sebastian揪红的脸，事实上刚刚睡醒的小熊没用多大的力度，像是吸猫时被收起爪子的肉垫拍在脸上，并不会觉得疼痛，甚至想要更多。

Chris立刻遵从了自己的内心凑了过去，他的小熊喝完了最后一口橙汁，低着头绞手指，这个可爱的小习惯一直持续到现在，Sebastian在思考问题时喜欢绞手指，还是Chris发现的，他们第一次一起去迪士尼，Sebastian对着冰淇淋车绞手指。

“怎么了宝贝，买不起冰淇淋了吗？”他走过去亲吻男人的鬓角，自然地揽上他的腰，“海盐和奶油……都买吧，或许前面还有巧克力。”

后来Sebastian告诉他那只是在做选择。

“不过，既然都买了。”他一只手拿一个甜筒，满足地眯起眼睛，和那些像小鸟一样快乐的孩子没什么区别，只不过Sebastian愿意停在Chris手里罢了，“谢了，圣诞老人。”这个小坏蛋把奶油味的蹭在了他胡子上。

“呃，谢谢，那个早饭……”Sebastian像是闹了半天别扭的小姑娘，猛地把头偏向他，而凑过来的Chris再次准确地压住了他的嘴唇

Fine，挺值的，Chris捂着另一边脸想。

比起Chris的散漫态度，Sebastian可是严格制定了计划，每一天都排满，就算是他每天给自己做饭的回报吧，Sebastian放松地吹了声口哨，在男人控诉的眼神下夺走了他手里的薯片。

“想看什么？”Sebastian调着电视屏幕，“不如从奥创纪元开始看？”

“小姐与流浪汉。”

“什么？”

“我们看小姐与流浪汉吧，迪士尼电影。”

Sebastian伸出手指抵住男人的额头，但是不妨碍Chris轻松地把他捞到怀里。

“没得商量，马上要漫展了知道吗？”

他的小妻子真的很严格，Chris撇撇嘴，他选了美国队长三，毕竟后面的故事他还是很好奇的，Bucky在博物馆得知了自己的身份，如果罗素兄弟拍美国队长继续寻找他的故事就再好不过了，他承认自己有那么一点浪漫情怀，但副标题的内战显然没有让他如愿。

这个故事对于Steve和Bucky来说都不算浪漫，绝望的相聚，残忍的分离，Steve必须看着老友被锁进通了电流的牢房，连新闻通稿都称他“臭名昭著的九头蛇特工”。Chris想不起剧情，想不起那时自己的心情，但Steve和Bucky的感情一直是他最喜欢的，命运对他们的不公Chris似乎都感同身受。

小插曲就是Steve和13号特工接吻时，Chris及时地捂住了他的眼睛。

“这种影响我们夫妻感情的场面就不要看了。”

我看得可是现场。Sebastian拍掉他的手，往旁边挪了挪，直到Bucky进入冷冻仓，Chris的嘴唇有些发白。

“他不该被冻起来的，已经安全了……”

Sebastian有些无措，大眼睛不安地盯着Chris的衣领和下巴，这句话他太熟悉了，他们拍完内战的最后一幕，Chris拉着他的手出来，脸上还有没洗干净的阴影。

“安全了。”

Sebastian知道他在和Bucky说话，Chris是非常优秀的演员，只是对于人物心思的揣摩经常让他入戏太深，他第一次得知男人的焦虑症就是在他们拍完“火车事件”之后，Chris不管不顾地搂着他，身上的蓝棉袄都浸上了汗液。

“那个，你还想看小姐与流浪汉吗？”Sebastian小心翼翼地钩钩他的手指。

深受打击的男人凑过来埋他胸，这次Sebastian没有躲开，Chris趁机捏捏他的胸肌，有些软，他想到了在罗马尼亚流浪的Bucky，红衬衫的男人看起来就像迷路饿肚子的小熊，又软又委屈得可爱。

“吃蜂蜜吗？熊宝宝。”

“Fuck you！Chris Evans！”

看复联三时Chris冷静得多，除了来回调他们拥抱的场景，他用那张英俊正义的脸说出有利于夫妻关系的场面要多看这种话，Sebastian虽然接受无能但也没有阻止他，毕竟这个结局大概不在他的承受范围之内。

“……还有复联四吧。”

“有的，要去电影院了。”

红着眼睛的男人要求看夜场，Sebastian自然是拒绝的，他可没打算让Chris在一天内全部看完，他的身体也不允许。晚餐是培根披萨，他们决定让自己的身材放飞一晚，事实上，回顾Steve和Bucky的一生也让Sebastian觉得难受至极，他和Chris也像电影结局那样，回归各自的生活，不能说不爱，只是没法一起走下来。

让Chris乖乖的一个人睡觉绝对是Sebastian在这一个月里最大的挑战，比他还大一岁的男人抱着枕头，活像没断奶的小金毛。

“绝不！想都不要想！”Sebastian裹紧被子，他可是只穿了内裤，这也要怪他们之前的性生活过于和谐和频繁，Sebastian都习惯裸睡了。

“求你，Sebby，给我剧透一点，我觉得我要喘不过气了。”Chris一边卖惨一边毫不犹豫地挤进他的被子，用胡子蹭着他的额头。

被迫把脸贴在胸肌上的Sebastian并不想说话，但是快窒息的绝对是他。

“Sam接了盾牌，你回到过去完成了遗憾，就是那个……”

“真的？！”Chris兴奋地撑起身体，“天哪！你还记得我说过有机会想要和回到40年代和Bucky，和咆哮突击队并肩作战吗？我……”

“我是指欠Peggy的舞。”

“额……Steve确实欠她一只舞……”

“这是很美好的结局，你们结婚了，幸福的过完一生，非常好。”

Chris彻底安静下来，Sebastian说这些像是在念通稿，该死的熟练。他以为总该有点漫画剧情或是台词，像是“隐姓埋名，不足挂齿”之类的，如果有机会完成和Peggy的遗憾Steve当然会做，可是关于Bucky的这一段又该如何呢？

“我们……不是因为这个离婚的吧？”Sebastian几乎要气笑了，反手给了男人一个爆栗，“你觉得我会因为Steve和Bucky的结局跟你离婚？你觉得我爱得是你还是Steve？”

“拜托，Chris，我是Sebastian。”

墙上的钟指着凌晨两点，Sebastian依旧没有睡着，冷气似乎开的太低了，他有点发抖，Chris从背后搂着他，男人的身体有他想要的温度，他很清楚Chris想知道什么，他那么迫切，那么想要避免事情的发生。

“你为什么不告诉我？”Chris亲了亲他的耳垂，“我们以前那么相爱，我不知道，我以为最坏的结果就是你拒绝我的求婚，然后我们继续磨合感情，总有一天我能给你的无名指套上戒指。”

Chris摩挲着Sebastian的手指，那里还有一圈淡红色的印记，提醒着他已经不再拥有怀里这个男人了。

“我从没想过会是这样，离婚？从来没有过。”

即使没有回应也没关系，Chris弯唇笑了笑，他确定自己爱着Sebastian，而对方也不讨厌他，这样很好，他有绝对的耐心把他的小软糖拐回来，他记得在自己的公寓，还没有成为他丈夫的Sebastian趴在他身上喘息。

“你拿老二顶顶我的腰我就跟你走了，真容易。”

他没有搭腔，只是笑，把甜蜜的情人按在自己胸口，Sebastian自顾自地接下去，“你可是Chris Evans。”

所以他们一定会相爱，像Steve和Bucky那样，即使不记得了也会再次爱上对方。

“我爱你Sebby，晚安。”

他说了“爱”，一直不说话的Sebastian咬紧嘴唇，他差一点就要说“我也爱你”了。他还爱着Chris，这一点他骗不了自己，只是在Chris不该为他而活，现在的他甚至不知道自己这几年拍的电影，更不用说深入了解自己的人生了，如果他绕开这些，也许就不是他想成为的那种人了。

他叹了口气，确定身后的男人已经睡熟，转过身把额头靠在Chris的下巴上。

“晚安。”Sebastian闭上眼睛，睫毛上的水汽一并掉落。


	4. Chapter 4

Chris最喜欢早晨，特别是Sebastian刚睡醒的时候。从医院出来后他会坚持晨跑，天知道他用了多大的意志力让Sebastian离开他的怀抱。

“把我当成蜜罐了吗？”Chris哭笑不得地戳戳他的脸，被打扰睡眠的小熊不耐烦地翻个身。

至于他为什么会喜欢这个时刻，因为他的Sebby只有刚睡醒时才会依赖他，像个缺乏安全感的孩子一样，偏偏又迷糊的不行。有时他会在Chris晨跑结束后的洗澡时间醒来，叼着牙刷和全身赤裸还冒着水汽的男人打了个照面。

Chris尴尬地退回去，他忘记拿毛巾了。这时一只攥着毛巾手伸进来，淡定地向他晃了晃。

“屁股不错。”

”……谢谢。”

门外黏糊的声音闷闷的，不是嫉妒就是没睡醒，Chris当然不会觉得Sebastian的屁股不如他。等他围上浴巾再出来，刚刚夸他屁股的男人满脸通红地缩在床脚，看到他出来立刻成了炸毛的猫。

“我什么都没说，你什么都没听到。”

虽然已经老夫老妻了，但是Chris可以确定地说，他每天早上都能被自己的小妻子可爱到。

所以在Chris最喜欢的早晨，Sebastian被迫带上了米奇耳朵，他们准备去迪士尼。

“敢不敢低调一点？Chris？”Sebastian暴躁地扯下头上的发卡塞在Chris手上，玫红色，还带着亮片的米奇耳朵可怜巴巴地皱成一团，一直没有发话的男人眼神暗了暗，强硬地揽住他的腰。

“低调？嗯？”Sebastian发现自己怂了，像极了刚刚窝在Chris手里的发饰。

「我被劫持了！救命！」

「玩得开心。」

「攻略有效，谢了兄弟。」

「好说。」

Chace把手机扔进床头柜，再次把脑袋埋进枕头里，直到Scott打电话来感谢他。

这没什么，Chace打了个哈欠，Sebastian早就想去了，但是他不会直接表达出来，如果他想和Chris腻在一起都会提前查对方的工作表，确保不会因为自己让他毁了工作。你迟早被这样的生活压垮，Chace不只一次这样说，而抱着手机数丈夫短信的傻瓜只是笑笑，结婚一两年还和陷入热恋的少女一样容易脸红，看起来Chris确实把他照顾得不错。

他不介意替这个傻瓜策划一次约会，那就更不会介意敲诈Scott一次晚餐了。

Sebastian觉得自己穿越了，或者Chris在一夜之间恢复了记忆。明明昨晚还不是这样的，他尴尬地攥着巧克力甜筒，这个味道很陌生，显然在微笑的男人想让他进行一些尝试，昨晚Chris依旧像需要喂奶的小狗一样赖在他的床上，被拒绝了晚安吻还委屈地瘪嘴。

“再来一些吗？”Chris已经开始掏钱包了，只不过目标是前方粉红色的棉花糖，和巧克力奋战的Sebastian抬起头，他想绞手指了。

“不，谢谢。”Sebastian哆嗦着把冰淇淋咽下去，“你知道你不能长胖，对吧，你还得拍戏。”

声音越来越小，他失去了底气，也可能是今天Chris笑得太多了，他一直弯着嘴唇，他该死的迷人的嘴唇，他很想说，你能离我远一点吗？我可不想在这被拍到不好的事，对，别诱惑我。

事与愿违，Chris靠近他，似乎还弯了腰，操。

“我们只差三厘米，有事直说，别靠那么近。”

Sebastian希望自己是面无表情的，事实上他像被陷阱逼到节节后退的小鹿，如果那只史迪奇在自己旁边他一定躲过去，但是，Sebastian僵硬地扭头，他不能和小女孩抢吧。

“发胖？似乎我们两个人中只有一个每天晨跑，是不是？Sebby。”

如果可以，他一定把手里的冰淇淋糊在这张欠揍的脸上，但是他现在带着迪士尼的标准发饰，巧克力色的甜品也糊脏了他的手指，好像很滑稽，但是Sebastian不得不说，他爱这里，他不想毁了这次快乐又放松的体验。

“而且我们只差三厘米？认真的？”

“别那么下流！你个混蛋！”

最终Sebastian还是吃到了棉花糖，Chris也是，但这团柔和绵滑的粉色云朵比他平时爱吃的酸甜草莓糖甜太多了，他只咬了一口，漂亮的五官几乎皱在一起，默默地把糖塞到Sebastian手里，还要真诚的说我知道你不介意。

Sebastian什么都没说，注意力飘飘然地落在不远处的红蓝制服身上，扮演美国队长的员工似乎也发现了他，称职地等合影的女孩们走远了才笑着向他敬礼。Sebastian也笑了，Chris没有，他开始皱眉试图引起对方的注意，可他的小软糖几乎蹦跶着跑到队长身边，来了一个愉快的拥抱。

“我真想你，Bucky。”美国队长夸张地拍拍他的肩膀，“我前两天才和几个女孩说过同样的话，如果看到Bucky一定要让他来，我很想他。”

这是位很热情的美国队长，直到发现Sebastian身后低气压的男人才把手移开。

“哈，你的队长来啦。”Chris依旧礼貌地伸出手和对方碰拳，“要合影吗？”

“哇哦！好主意。”Chris眼睛亮了起来，迅速搂过Sebastian的脖子，没有保持好平衡的人摔进他的怀里，惊慌之下微微张开嘴，傻愣的表情留在了Chris的镜头里。两人身后完全被忽略的队长也没有尴尬，只是催促他们找个隐秘的地方分享照片。

“虽然Stucky粉很乐意看到这一幕，但是麻烦也不小，不是吗？”

Chris明显感觉到怀里的人变得僵硬，脸色也有些发白。他向工作人员道别，揽着Sebastian走向阴凉处。迪士尼很棒，也就导致人满为患，Chris好不容易才找到可以休息的地方，他摸摸Sebastian的额头，确定他没有发热或者中暑，又捏捏他的脸，看起来软乎乎的。

“还好吗？”

Sebastian点头，他下意识地想离Chris远一点，可是被男人紧紧地圈在怀里那都去不了，刚刚那张蠢到爆的照片被Chris设成屏保，他盯着屏幕，可爱这个词就没离开他的耳朵。

“待会儿去玩些不刺激的，你看起来不太好。”

他们十指相扣，比周围的情侣还要甜蜜的姿态让Sebastian慌了神，真贪心啊，他在心里骂着自己的不争气，却贪恋Chris掌心的温度，那让他觉得真实。

他们没有在迪士尼吃儿童套餐，用Chris的话来说，让他保持点神秘的浪漫，所以Sebastian一只手被拉着，另一只手端着他强行塞给自己的热可可，想想下午自己无精打采的扫兴模样，Sebastian咬咬下唇，他有些愧疚。

可可带不进餐厅，Chris看着跳脚的Sebastian把热饮一口一口灌进自己的胃，就是不肯扔，烫的舌头都不利索了，像小猫一样不住的往外吐。Chris走过去捧起他的脸，轻轻地吻干净沾到嘴角的可可渍，短暂却真实的吻，Sebastian还来不及闭眼睛就结束了。

“好了，仪容仪表，你懂的。”

操，混蛋Chris！Sebastian生气地搓搓自己的烧红的耳朵。

非常正式的烛光晚餐，暖黄色的光让Sebastian整个人都放松下来，他庆幸自己这五年的口味没有多大的改变，Chris的菜单的确让他很有胃口，Sebastian叉着一块嫩牛肉送进嘴里。

“今晚摄入的糖分热量，我大概要连续一个星期都去健身房了。”

难道Sebastian主动说话，Chris却很安静地听，偶尔搭腔一句要带上我之类的话。如果不是侍者送来一束玫瑰，Sebastian会觉得真的只是普通的晚餐而已，Chris接过花放在他怀里。

“喜欢吗？”

“……你好老土啊，Chris。”

就当耳边的闷笑声不存在吧，Sebastian低头，把花束又抱紧了一点。

晚饭后他们选择走回去。

“你明明可以一只手抱花一只手牵我。”

又在耍赖，感觉这才是他相处了几天的Chris，Sebastian笑着拍开他的手：“我喜欢这个，只用一只手，万一掉了呢？”

“你不牵我我也会掉的。”Chris倔强地挡着路，“我还有其他的东西想要送给你。”

“是什么？”Sebastian耐心地配合着。

晚风把Sebastian的头发吹的有点乱，Chris拨开他额前的发丝，情人的爱抚比风更温柔，他算是能理解这句话了，Sebastian想，如果是Chris，那重来一遍又怎样呢？他曾以为他们分开也可以过的很好，但是Chris再次挤进他的生活，迷茫痛苦这样的情绪依旧被喜悦冲淡了。

“我想拍一部电影，邀请你来当男主角。”

Sebastian手里的玫瑰花束掉落在地，破碎的花瓣像他缝缝补补的心脏，再次碎在脚边。


	5. Chapter 5

上天似乎总在跟他开玩笑，他爱上Chris，然后他们结婚，离婚，回归自我，然后这个男人再次温柔而强势地跻身他的生活，就在Sebastian决定再次爱上他时，上帝对他摇头了。

“额，对不起。”Sebastian蹲下捡起花束，甚至是分离的花瓣，一点点地把它们收在包装袋里，Chris想要蹲下来帮他，可是Sebastian拍开他的手，自顾自地站起来，“我只是有点激动，拍电影很好，真的，你一直喜欢这个。”

“只是，别说要我当男主角这种蠢话，好吗？”

他应该保持微笑，和Chris说今天玩的很开心，然后回家睡一觉，把不切实际地想法全部丢在梦里，等他醒来就好了，他们还可以当朋友。

或者炮友。

他们回家，倒霉的玫瑰花再次被随意地扔在餐桌上，黑暗的房间里，他们撕咬着对方的嘴唇，不温柔也不体贴，没轻没重地舌吻强有力地撩拨起了下身的欲望，Chris搂着他跌跌撞撞地进了卧室，一如既往的强势让Sebastian发颤。

他们并不喜欢直奔主题的性爱，只是没那么多温存的时间预留，Chris离开他的嘴唇，含住挺立的乳首，这个宝贝敏感得要命，只是亲吻就能逼出身体的自然反应，Sebastian哆嗦着挺胸，他想叫Chris的名字，想求他给予更多。

“我们为什么离婚？”Chris把他伸向自己腰带的手按在头顶，另一只手捏住挺立泛红的乳尖，“告诉我，Sebastian，我们为什么会离婚。”

“你他妈一定要在这个时候问这个？”快半个月了，Chris第一次叫他Sebastian，他总是或撒娇或无奈地叫出那些黏糊的昵称，“要么操我，要么滚回你的房间去！”

双腿被膝盖分开，Chris用皮带捆住Sebastian的手腕，手指刺入吐出肠液的小洞，身下的男人咽呜一声，把脸撇到一边，手指在甬道里有技巧的戳刺，精确地蹭过前列腺，Sebastian瑟缩着，眼泪轻飘飘地滑落。

“因为电影？是吗？”

Chris一直有做导演的计划，在脱离漫威之后更加坚定了这个发展方向，和Sebastian结婚以及让他出演男主角这件事才是计划之外，制片人不介意他的剧本内容，他们只要求Chris本人出演，他的脸蛋、身材和“美国队长”的名声。

可是他们结婚了。

他在家等丈夫回来，抱着甜蜜的思念学习如何摆弄烤盘里的甜点，而Chris被制片人传唤，他珍视的剧本被扔在一边，对方是个暴脾气，大声指责他是个骗子。这些Sebastian都不知道，他如Chris形容的那样，最甜蜜单纯的小孩，他的爱足够低调，也只给了Chris而已。

纪念日，玫瑰花，一样都没有少，Sebastian享受着Chris给他建造的完美世界，他没有那么上进，有戏拍就好，曾交往的女友也这样说，你太黏人了Seb，她捏捏他的脸蛋，然后离开了。

Chris也会说这样的话，你太黏人了Sebby，然后把他压在沙发上，或者餐桌上，一边撕扯他的衣服一边说“我很喜欢”。

只要他喜欢不就好了，Sebastian粗神经地想，如果他足够细心，就能发现丈夫眼里竭力掩藏的疲惫，如果不是Scott说漏嘴，也许他都不会知道Chris在经历怎样的低谷。

无措，自责，他不敢想象Chris永远自信的梦想就这样被生生掐断，只因为他爱的是男人，是SebastianStan。经纪公司比他的脑子好用，很快给Chris安排了公关女友，好让电影制作方知道他和Sebastian不过是该死的性吸引力，好莱坞需要好演员，仅仅是不犯法的好演员，管不住下半身这样的事太过正常了。

半夜两点半Chris才到家，经纪人三令五申必须要让狗仔拍到他在“女友”家过夜，在他喝完了对方第二瓶高档红酒之后被赶回了家，Sebastian还醒着，给染上醉意的丈夫擦掉脸上的口红印，男人乖乖地看着他，直到他站起身才抱住他的腰，把脆弱的表情全部隐进黑暗。

“对不起，宝贝，担心了？”Chris很快振作起来，“我能处理好。”

“你出轨了。”

黑暗的环境好像给了他某种魔力，它让人变得冷漠，铁石心肠，也给予残忍的决心，Sebastian连发音都没有颤抖，像法官宣判死刑，是他们即将被处死的婚姻。

“什……什么？”Chris以为他在生气，在闹脾气，像无法入睡的婴儿那样，他抱住Sebastian，不停地亲吻爱人天生上扬的嘴唇，“不是，没有这回事，你知道这个只是公关，是吗宝贝，别让我再听到这句话。”

他听到了Sebastian的轻笑，这不是好预兆。

“去躺一会儿吧。”

散漫的态度给了Chris当头一棒，他把Sebastian困在臂弯中，对方一如既往地温顺，接纳他的亲吻和抚摸，他多想在这颗小软糖身上留下自己的味道来换取安全感，Sebastian也任由他啃湿自己的肩膀和锁骨。

Chris停下来，他绝望了，Sebastian不相信他，他一向善解人意，是即使生气也会自己消化的小甜心，结婚前还有任性的时候，像只骄傲的等自己来哄的小狐狸，现在他只会笑着，说我们把事情解决了吧。

问题解决了，一张离婚协议，好像他们曾经的甜蜜生活都是随时打破的幻影泡沫。

Sebastian没要求他送自己回公寓，Chace来接他，说是那个公寓落灰严重，为了他的肺考虑，只能先去好友那里住几天，走之前还提醒他和经纪人报备一下情况。

能是什么情况？Chris找不到家里的酒精制品，Scott提着啤酒来的时候，他已经快把家里的蜂蜜水喝完了。

“我们分手——离婚了。”

“别说那么严重，老哥，偶尔闹闹脾气有助于夫妻关系什么的。”Scott绞尽脑汁地安慰Chris，他有些愧疚，如果不是他说漏了嘴，也许他们不会吵架，Chris拉开易拉罐环，“他觉得我出轨了。”

“啊？”Scott觉得自己转不过弯了。

这不对啊，如果Sebastian知道剧本搁浅的事，那就百分之百能看出来这是公司安排的公关。

上帝啊，他知道，他知道一切！这是Chris开车去找Sebastian的路途中唯一的想法，他是个笨蛋，蠢到家了，他从来没有一刻比现在更想修理这个笨男人，也许他现在靠在Chace怀里默默掉眼泪，也许没有哭，但是一定是心碎的。

Chris觉得自己也要心碎了。

不然怎么说运气是最爱开玩笑的混球，他们越来越像Steve和Bucky了，这让他莫名想到了内战结尾，明明一切都在好起来，Bucky却把自己关进了冷冻仓，明明他有机会从那个以为离开他就是为他好的笨蛋那里挽回爱情，却因为车祸忘记了一切，他的目的和Sebastian。

“就这样？”Sebastian的手腕已经没有知觉了，身上的男人一动不动，“只是这样？”

不然呢？Sebastian眨眨眼，那里还有未凝结的泪珠，Chris的唇贴上来，亲吻他轻颤的睫毛。

“也许我忘记了，但有些东西是没变的。”肠道里的手指开始攻击前列腺，Sebastian的眼神开始涣散，无意识地呻吟着，“比如我还想拍电影，从2014年，和你结婚之前就想。”

他顿了顿，屈指抠挖脆弱的软肉，逼得他的小熊宝贝开口求他停止，Chris配合地抽出湿淋淋的手指，握住Sebastian的阴茎上下撸动，拇指指腹甚至有技巧地挑逗过马眼。

“不——Chris——”

“又比如，我想把你关在我的房子里，不让你穿衣服，他一直这样，又甜又软，只是取悦我，只爱我一个人。”Chris的温热气息喷在耳边，下身的快感让Sebastian呜呜地扭动，男人掐住他的腰把他固定在自己怀里，“求我操你——像刚刚那样，你一定会哭，你是个敏感的宝贝，但是我会吻干净你的眼泪，你的全身。”

“我，一直都想。”

Sebastian毫无预兆地射在了Chris手里，在没有开灯的房间里眼前全是白光，他失神地张开嘴，方便Chris伸舌头搅弄他的嘴。

别推开我，Sebastian，你这个傻孩子。

该去洗个澡的，但是谁都不想动，Chris松开他的手，把Sebastian的手按住自己的心口，有力的心跳让Sebastian脸上一红，但没有收回来。

“胸肌不错。”他闷闷地嘟哝着。

他是不是还夸过自己屁股不错，Chris笑着亲吻爱人的鬓角。

“我爱你，Chris。”  
“我猜婚礼时你也说过。”

他确实说过，Sebastian露出酒窝，不仅如此，对着他的丈夫ChrisEvans，这是永远也说不完的情话。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章，车

酒吧的气氛高涨，Scott心惊胆战地盯着昏暗灯光下两个拥吻的男人，这里鱼龙混杂，万一混进了什么小报狗仔就麻烦了。

Sebastian坐在Chris的腿上，揽着他的脖子，不停的贴上男人的嘴唇，酒精醉人的气息让他有些瘫倒，他不记得自己这么黏人是什么时候了，他爱缠着Chris，像猫咪缠着毛线球那样爱，只是留给他们独处的时间不多，他必须懂事。

对于Chris来说，五年前不过是一个月前的事，他的Sebby火辣的求欢信号让小Chris抬起了头，他色情地揉捏男人的臀瓣，老二隔着裤子磨蹭着爱人的身体以及他出水的小洞。

“喂喂喂，公共场所。”Scott终于受不了了，“注意影响，OK？”

三双眼睛齐刷刷地看向自己，连一直专心喝酒的Chace都盯着他，只是和另外两个人不同，漂亮的淡蓝色眼瞳透着一股微妙的敬意。

“说你呢Chris，注意影响。”Sebastian笑嘻嘻地支起身体。

“你才是，宝贝，把手拿开。”Chris反击，把在自己胸肌上不规矩的手抓住，Sebastian失去支撑，两片唇再次贴在一起。

吧台上的男人哀嚎一声，像被抛弃的小狗崽，明显收获了几个电话的Chace挪过来，好心地分享手里的号码，还有一些是托他交给Scott的。

“你猜Anthony为什么没来。”Chace把空杯子推向他，酒保先生立刻专心地给他调下一杯，“我建议的意大利餐厅不好么？”不，哪里都比这里好，Scott懊恼地低着头，Chace难得善解人意地揉揉他的头发，端着酒杯起身离开。

角落已经空了，谢天谢地。

Sebastian倒在床上，酒吧的床陌生得很，但他醉得不轻，固执地攥住Chris的衣领把他拉向自己，解扣子的人哭笑不得，但他妈的爱死这样的Sebastian了，主动得要命，像他们刚刚拍完冬日战士，男人骑在他身上，像个浪荡的女王向情人炫耀自己的身体。

“下去，唔……你到下面去。”

他不知道自己是怎么把Chris压着下面的，嘬吮着男人的喉结，门外隐约的摇滚乐和酒杯碰撞的声音让他不安，他想更贴近爱人的身体，Chris心领神会地揉着他的头发。

“我们为什么要来这儿？”Sebastian小声地发牢骚，“我们可以继续待在家里。”

Chris脱下他的内裤，掰开臀肉，抓住Sebastian的手指挤进嫣红的后穴，没有那么艰难，这几天他们在家里做爱，他混蛋地要求把这个月的冷遇补回来，他完全操开了Sebastian，让他的小洞贴合自己的尺寸。

“唔……”Sebastian没有给自己扩张过，Chris总是把他照顾的很好，红着眼睛乞求爱人的下一步动作，“想要，Chris。”

“你的小嘴永远不知满足，Sebastian。”他又塞进了自己的手指，男人的腰完全酸软了，肠液沿着手腕滴在了Chris的大腿上，手猛地抽出来，Sebastian还没来得及瘫倒，Chris抬起他的屁股往下一按，昂扬的肉棒全部埋进了他的身体。

“啊！他妈的Chris——”

Sebastian抓住他的手放在自己胸口，这是一个关于情欲的要求，他的胸部需要照顾，但Chris只是向下扶住他的腰肢，他不得不自己抚慰涨红的乳尖，他是有胸肌的，但始终没有Chris硬，Sebastian揉着胸口的凸起，乳头敏感地发颤。

“对，就这样——哦，Sebby。”Chris掐住他的腰一个挺入，“我的小婊子，你会喷奶吗？”

他不会，他是男人，没有奶水。但他是Chris的小婊子，是饥渴地骑在丈夫身上交欢的淫荡妖物，Chris撑起身体，他突然的动作让埋在Sebastian身体里的肉棒操进了不可思议的深度，狠狠地逼出男人快感的泪水。

天哪，Chris痛恨自己的失忆，这五年，他的Sebby有多少次这样黏人的求欢，他们一定在片场的化妆间做过，或者他的拖车，Sebastian该死的甜蜜无时无刻不诱惑着他，他会在替他口了一发之后抬头软软地呼唤他的名字，他的塞壬乖乖地咽下精液，眨着眼睛乞求一些奖励，Chris也毫不掩饰自己为之倾倒。

Sebastian哭泣着射在Chris的腹肌上，男人放开被掐出红印的腰任由他倒在自己身上，黏糊的体液丝毫没有动摇这小猫咬他嘴唇的心思，Chris笑着捏了一把爱人的屁股，肉棒抽送的速度缓下来，却有意无意地避开敏感点，Sebastian瞪他，后者无辜地亲亲他发红的鼻尖。

“你这个——混蛋——”明明累得说话都喘气，浪出火的小屁股却一点都不肯吃亏，酸软的腰甚至无力支撑他把男人的肉棒全部吃下去，Sebastian觉得自己要闹了，“操你的！混蛋——Chris，你个混蛋。”

“天哪Sebby。”Chris失笑地捉住他推搡自己的手，翻身把Sebastian压在床上，硬挺的巨物全部操了进去，Sebastian甚至能听到两颗卵蛋撞上会阴的声音。

“我只是想让你休息，宝贝。”

“不……不需要……”Sebastian急切地捧在他的脸，一下又一下的亲吻，“我爱你，Chris，操我。”

唇瓣有多温柔，下身的动作就有多粗鲁，Chris的眼睛泛着红色，野兽一样凶狠地操干自己的伴侣，每一次都全部抽出又插入，深红的软肉可怜兮兮地暴露在空气里。

“你想要什么？Sebby。”

“舔舔那里……Chris，求你——”

“我喜欢你的奶子，好软。”Chris命令道，“撑起来，让我吃它们。”

Sebastian靠在床头，腿夹着丈夫的腰，任由他在脆弱的乳尖上吮吸，舌尖卷着乳粒又包裹进温热的口腔。高潮时Sebastian甚至在昏暗的房间里看见白光，带着性暗示歌词的摇滚乐渐渐离他远去，耳边只剩Chris的呢喃。

他说，我最爱你。

Chris把最后一口威士忌咽下去，Scott恨恨地咬牙，他老哥为了让他来开车真是什么鬼点子都想得到，Sebastian趴在Chris背上，闹酒疯的男人一定要回家，却怎么都走不动。确实要回家，他得回去背漫展的稿子，他都快忘了漫展是几号了，身上睡熟的人害人不浅。

Scott从后视镜看了一眼不停往Sebastian怀里挤的自家老哥，SebbySebby的叫着，他恶趣味地觉得Chris像得不到关注的幼崽一样急躁，你也有今天啊，反正他看不到，Scott嘴角的笑越来越嚣张。

直到醉鬼真的伸出手抱住他的头。

Sebastian觉得自己要散架了，他仅有的力气就用在伸手去够床头柜上的蜂蜜水，温度刚刚好，他的丈夫一贯贴心，只要Chris想，他能让Sebastian每天都更爱他。

“Chris？”坐在书桌边的男人似乎有些僵硬，他看不见Chris的表情，只是走过去抚摸他的手臂，冰冷的触感让他有些慌张，索性Chris第一时间把他拉到自己腿上，Sebastian抚上他的脸，也是凉的，眼下的黑影一清二楚，真是感谢爱尔兰血统带给他的白皮肤，“别告诉我你昨晚就一直待在这儿！”

Chris歪着头想了一会儿，极尽温柔地凑过去亲他的脸：“我也想抱你睡觉……”

“操！不是这个！”Sebastian觉得自己脸红完全是气的，“是剧本有什么问题吗？”

剧本没有问题，Chris皱起眉头，背台词是演员的基本修养，他昨晚只是在桌上趴了一会儿，原本已经记牢的字句好像从来没有存在过，大脑一片空白的奇异感让他甚至怀疑是在做梦。

到底是不是梦，现在他也说不清了。

“没有问题，宝贝。”他只能安抚Sebastian，“有些我不喜欢的想法，你知道的，关于Bucky那部分。”

“噢，Evans导演觉得呢？”

“美国队长的行动力怎么能比我还差。”Chris也笑了，但马上又恢复到“Evans导演”的严肃，把爱人温暖的身体搂紧，“他早该跟他的中士求婚了不是吗？”

Sebastian咯咯笑的声音把那些忧虑都带走了，Chris突然觉得自己不该那么操心，他还有很多事情要做，他不会放弃自己的梦想，更不会放弃Sebastian，这很难，但难不倒ChrisEvans。

“早餐要吃什么，顺便一说，我只会做三明治。”

“那就三明治。”他的丈夫无比配合，“真巧，我正要说这个。”他又把Sebastian扯过来深吻一番，“你是我最贴心的小妻子。”

“是丈夫。”Sebastian嘟囔着，搓搓自己烫红的脸，离开了书房。

Chris最后看来一眼漫展的Q＆A剧本，以及右上角大大的手写日期，那是昨天被他忘记的漫展时间，将眼睛里看不清的情绪压下去，小心地折好后塞进抽屉。


End file.
